It's Too Much
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Blaine and Karofsky go shopping when they end up fighting. The fight reaches its climax and right at that moment Kurt walks in, just in time to watch the two breaking up.


Things weren't going too well for Blaine and Karofsky these days. It happened more often that they fought over something stupid and every time Blaine felt a heavy feeling in his stomach, thinking back at how he and Kurt had fought over the same little things.

Today, Dave and Blaine decided to go out and go shopping at the mall. They needed some time together and since Blaine coached the Warblers lately, weekends were the only things they could spend together.

They wandered around the shops, arms hooked and smiles on their faces. They each already had two bags and they had only been shopping for an hour or so.

'Wanna go and have a smoothie?' Blaine asked, resting his head on Dave's shoulder as they walked out of the GAP.

'Yeah, yeah,' Dave said, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to the top of Blaine's hair. 'You should wear a little less hairgel, you know? It's like I'm kissing a tub of it 99.9% of the time,' he commented.

Blaine touched his hair without knowing it. 'You hate it?' he asked, bowing his head to look at the floor in front of them.

'Just a little,' Dave shrugged and guided Blaine over to the smoothie bar, 'Go and sit down, Boo Boo, I'll order for you.'

'Okay,' Blaine smiled, just a little. He touched his hair again, his fingertips briefly going through the gelled strands. 'Is it really too much?' he whispered to himself.

He sat there quietly for a moment, rearranging the napkins in the holder or fixing a crinkle in the soft, pink tablecloth. He was just checking the time on his phone when he heard Dave's voice again. 'Whatcha doing?'

Blaine almost jumped out of his seat. 'Jeez, you startled me there, Dave. I was just… checking my phone,' he said.

'Oh, did anything happen?' Dave asked, setting Blaine's smoothie in front of him.

Blaine grabbed his smoothie and brought the top of the cup up to his lips before mumbling: 'Nope, nothing at all.' He took a sip of the smoothie Dave got him and had to try his hardest to swallow it and keep it down.

'Do you like it?' Dave asked as Blaine pulled the cup away from his lips, 'It's kiwi-strawberry, I thought I'd surprise you.'

Blaine grimaced a bit and shrugged. 'It's… different,' he said, 'But you know I'm not fond of kiwi.'

'Really?' Dave asked, 'I thought you liked it?'

'No, Dave, I told you a few weeks ago that I actually hate kiwi,' Blaine said, putting his smoothie back down on the table, 'Don't you remember?'

'Apparently not, Blaine. Don't you ever forget something?' Dave countered.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Blaine said, anger bubbling up into his voice.

'I mean that whenever I text you that I love you, you always "forget" to reply,' Dave said, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, 'Do you even love me?'

'What if I don't?' Blaine asked, voice trembling and mimicking Dave by crossing his arms.

'Then it's over!' Dave yelled and stood up so quickly he almost knocked his chair over, scaring Blaine. 'You've been selfish, greedy, childish and high-maintenanced the whole time we've been together! I don't understand how anyone could ever be your boyfriend! You're pathetic, Blaine! Kurt probably realized it too and that's why he left you…'

It was then that Blaine saw him through tear-filled eyes. Kurt. He was looking straight at them and Blaine felt his throat closing up. Oh God, really? Dave's yelling at me in front of the whole mall and suddenly Kurt walks in of all people? Great, just very fucking great! My ex-boyfriend is gonna see me cry, again.

As soon as Dave caught Blaine staring, he turned around and saw Kurt standing there. Dave shook his head and grabbed his jacket. Before he left, he slapped Blaine on his left cheek. Blaine's hand shot up to cradle his stinging cheek while he looked up at Dave with wide eyes. 'That's for all my time you've wasted,' Dave explained, 'I'm out of here. Don't even bother to call me for a ride or something, we're over!'

'Dave, please? I-I'm sorry! We-we can start over? Make a fresh...' Blaine tried as Dave stalked away from him, leaving Blaine with the bill for the smoothies and Dave's bags from the GAP, 'Dave!'

Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths while tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and fell down on the table where they gathered in small puddles. He hadn't heard anything around him until he heard a soft and familiar voice by his right side and a strong pair of arms around him. 'Don't listen to him, Blaine. You're not selfish, greedy, childish or high-maintenanced and you know that.'

Hearing the words Dave described him with coming from this person's mouth was even worse than when Dave had yelled them to him. A sob escaped Blaine's lips and the pair of arms tightened around him while soft lips gently pressed a kiss against his shoulder. 'K-Kurt?' Blaine asked, face still buried in his arms.

'Yes,' Kurt answered and the sob that followed broke his heart, 'Does your cheek hu-'

'W-why are you e-even here?' Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's sentence.

'Well, I was about to go shopping but then I heard you guys fighting and I...' Kurt said, 'and I'm sorry if he hit you because of me.'

'N-no, that- it's fine but I mean, what are you doing here? Why are you here, with _me_?' Blaine clarified, lifting his head to look at Kurt who was kneeled down on the floor next to him, 'You don't love me anymore so… why? So you can see how pathetic I really am?'

'Blaine...' Kurt sighed, gingerly cupping Blaine's cheek and mentally cursing himself when Blaine flinched away a bit, 'When did I ever say that I don't love you? And you know I'd never think you're pathetic or anything else that he called you. You're my best friend and we once promised each other that even when we're not together, we'd always be there for each other so that's why I'm here. I'm keeping my promise to you.'

Blaine's bottom lip trembled and he wrung his hands together, over and over again until Kurt sighed and hugged him. 'Sometimes you really are a tiny puppy who's asking for snuggles,' Kurt laughed.

Blaine let out a shaky laugh, wrapped his arms around Kurt and held on for dear life. He sobbed into Kurt's shoulder and his wet, hot tears were dampening Kurt's vest. 'I-I love y-you,' he choked out against the soft fabric of Kurt's vest.

'I love you too,' Kurt replied and he realised that the words didn't even seem the slightest bit uncomfortable to say to Blaine. In fact, it felt like coming home.

They hugged for another few minutes, relishing the feeling of just holding each other after all this time. They quickly pulled away after they heard someone clear their throat, loudly.

'Why did you apologize?' Kurt asked.

'What?' Blaine replied, surprised at the question.

'You apologized, to Dave, after he hit you,' Kurt explained, 'Why?'

'I-I thought that he'd maybe come back,' Blaine answered.

'Why would you want that son of a bitch to come back?' Kurt asked, he didn't know if it was some sort of rejection or jealousy he felt but he felt something.

Blaine took a deep breath. 'I didn't want you to see me get dumped,' he mumbled.

'Oh Blaine... Do you wanna get out of here?' Kurt asked, 'Have a little talk at my place?'

'OhdearGodpleaseyes,' Blaine rambled, 'I feel like every pair of eyes in here is focused on me.'

Kurt smiled sympathetically. 'Let's go then,' he said, thumbing Blaine's cheek.

'Wait, what... What am I supposed to do with his bags?' Blaine asked, looking at Dave's bags from the shopping trip.

Kurt grabbed the bags and ruffled through them. 'Ooooh Burberry!' he exclaimed at one point, still digging through the bag.

'It's Dave's size, you won't fit!' Blaine smiled.

'I might not fit but maybe my dad does. I know Carole would appreciate it if my dad had a garderobe that is a little more stylish,' Kurt replied, folding everything neatly and putting them in the bags.

'I can't imagine Burt wearing Burberry but hey, those clothes are yours now. I don't even care if you throw them into the trash if they don't fit your dad,' Blaine said.

'Throw them in the trash? Are you crazy? This is Burberry, Blaine. If they don't fit my dad, you'll just have to gain some pounds so you can wear them. When you wear them, then we at least know they're being worn with style,' Kurt chuckled and got up from the ground.

'Gaining some pounds isn't a problem for me, remember?' Blaine asked, patting his stomach, 'I'll probably eat my weight in ice cream when I get home.'

'You mean, when _we_ get home?' Kurt asked, placing a hand on his hip, 'Don't look at me like that, you know I won't let my best friend eat his pain away without me.'

'True,' Blaine smiled and stood up, reaching behind him for his wallet to pay for the drinks.

'No way, silly. I'll pay. Your boyfriend just broke up with you so there's no way I'm letting you pay for this,' Kurt said and quickly tucked a five dollar bill under the corner of the tablecloth with a piece sticking out from under it. 'You never know if people steal something around here,' Kurt explained and then turned around, holding an arm out for Blaine.

Blaine happily hooked his arms with Kurt's. 'It was weird, you know? Dave and I fought over little things like we used to do. It reminded me of you, of us,' Blaine admitted.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 'Come on, I'll give you a ride.'

Blaine smiled at Kurt and ducked his head, blush creeping up on his cheeks. When he slowed, Kurt gently tugged on his arm while walking them towards the exit of the mall. He and Dave might not have gotten a second chance but Blaine knew he'd have another chance with Kurt, eventually.


End file.
